The Story of Us
by Tigress1796
Summary: They say relationships in high school don't last very long. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are determined to prove people wrong. Follow them through their journey and see what their future holds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just a few things before we start the story. This story is my very first fan fiction and hopefully it won't be my last. I have had this idea for a while, but now felt like the right time to sit down and finally write it.

Anything from the twilight world belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Let the story begin!

Chapter 1: My Life

Bella POV

My name is Bella Swan. People may think they know the real me. But they really have no idea who I am. The thing about me is I can adapt who I am to fit in with the people around me. It's not something I'm proud of because in the process, I also loose myself. But on the bright side it has kept me from being bullied or cast out as the weird kid. I didn't want to stand out. I always wanted to be just in with the in crowd, but never the center of attention. It has worked throughout my whole life.

My parents got divorced when I was six years old. My father decided it would be a good idea to cheat on my mother. Which in the end it was good they got divorced my mother met a wonderful man. As for my father he left to start his life. I grew up in Forks, Washington. When I was in the fifth grade we moved to Phoenix, Arizona until my eighth grade year. Then we moved back.

As I started my eighth grade year I wanted to make myself into someone people feared and I did but I also was friends with the popular kids so I was left alone. It wasn't hard to be like them except for the fact I wouldn't smoke or drink like they all did. I was the good kid. But I was also shy. I had never been in a relationship before. And little did I know that was going to change.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Lauren asked. Obviously she doesn't remember me from elementary school.

"Well I used to live here a few years ago, but when my mom got remarried I had to move because of my step-dads job. But it hasn't really changed since I left." I replied with everything I had in me to not roll my eyes.

"Oh that's right. Silly me! So any boys catch your eye?" she asked with a smirk like she knew something I didn't.

"Not really. I don't really remember anyone." I honestly wasn't really interested in dating anyone at the time.

"Oh come on! You need to at least date someone in middle school. You want to be popular don't you! In fact I happen to know someone who likes you!" she said. I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"Look Lauren I don't really want to date anyone right now. Plus I think this so called boy doesn't really exist. I know how you like to tease me."

"No for real Bella! His name is Jacob Black. He has been really smitten with you. He's just too shy to talk to you. He told me himself. He's one of the popular kids. Plus he even has classes with you." she said trying to convince me.

"Lauren I'm pretty sure I don't have classes with him. That name doesn't even sound familiar." She was irritating me at this point.

"Look Bella I gave him your number and he's going to be texting you at some point. Just give him a chance. Do you really want to be a virgin when you get to high school?" I looked at her as if she had grown another head. Hell yeah I still wanted to be! This girl seriously needs help.

"Lauren if he so happens to text me then I will talk to him. But I don't really know if I want a relationship especially since I don't know what he looks like." I finally gave in. There was no use fighting her.

Lucky for me the bell rang. We headed off to our science class. When we walked through the door she showed me who Jacob was. To say I wasn't really impressed. He was short and kind of chubby kid. He had tan skin and jet black hair. He was my height. I honestly didn't see anything special. He looked over at me and then quickly looked away. Yeah he liked me. But honestly I don't really see why. I wasn't all that special. I had dark brown hair that was just past my shoulders and to match my hair I also had brown eyes. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't to the point of being fat. I'm just really curvy. My face was in a scowl most of the time so I don't know why I was all that special.

Jacob got the balls to text me that night. He didn't have much to say except just general get to know you questions. He was sweet. Texting occasionally turned into texting all the time. We hardly talked at school. I honestly didn't mind and preferred it that way. He just wasn't who I could see myself having a relationship with. When it hit Valentine's Day he texted me that day and told me he loved me. What the hell was I going to do? I didn't feel that way at all but I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I told him I liked him. I thought to myself 'Bella you are going straight to the fiery pits of hell'. And that's when he asked me out over text. In that moment I had no idea what I got myself into.

We dated literally off and on from eighth grade to junior year in high school. My excuse was for not really knowing what I wanted and not wanting to lose our friendship. In eighth grade we hardly ever saw each other in person. I never wanted to be seen with him. I think I was just shy and not really sure how to be a girlfriend. Freshman year of high school was the same we went out to the movies maybe twice that year and walked together during lunch just to hang out but we never had too much to say to each other. He was on the freshman football team and I went to a couple of his games but I wasn't all that into it. I just did what a girlfriend is supposed to do. I just felt empty.

Other than having relationship problems I had found my passion in acting. I had Drama I my freshman year in order to fill my fine arts credit but then realized I had a true love for the art.

Then when it's time for sophomore year I was asked to the homecoming dance by Jacob of course I went and we had our first kiss. But I didn't feel anything. When we were dancing he grabbed my butt. I did not like that all, but what was I to do? Isn't that what you do with your girlfriend? When it was time for the spring production at our school I helped out with concessions.

The school was putting on the show _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. I happened to be taking waters back stage to the actors and I saw a boy that I had never seen before. He was about 6'2. He had these beautiful eyes. They were the color of emeralds. His hair was covered in gel so it was hard to tell what his actually hair color was but it looked like it was like the color of bronze. He was in a costume so I assumed he was in the show. But under that costume you could defiantly tell he had muscle. His voice sounded so smooth and musical. He made me feel something that I hadn't felt before. He looked over at me and smiled then going back to the girl he was talking to. I went over to give them water.

"Hey guys did you want a water?" I asked. It was kind of a stupid question. Why wouldn't they want water? It was hot under those lights. The girl was talking to someone else at the time and wasn't paying attention. But the beautiful boy before me was.

"I would love some. Thank you so much. Have you got a chance to see some of the show?" he asked. It was hard to even think when I was around him.

"Not yet I have been helping out with concessions. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to catch at least some of it. What character do you play?" I ask hopefully to prolong this conversation.

"I hope you get a chance to watch it. I play Detective William Blore." He said with a crooked grin that could melt any girl's heart.

"I'll make sure I watch it. I love the plot of the play. It's so interesting. I think intermission is almost over. Did your friend want a water?" I asked. I really didn't want to leave just yet.

"You know I'm not sure." He then turned to her. "Hey Kayce." She didn't seem to notice him calling her name. He said it a few times before turning back to me. "She didn't seem to hear me. I'm supposed to be her 'freshman'. You know she doesn't like it when anyone hugs me. Maybe if you gave me a hug she'll notice." He said with a smile. He looked so innocent. It was an interesting way to get a hug from someone, but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

"That's kind of odd, but I don't mind helping you trying to get her attention." I said. I was not going to give up this opportunity to hug this beautiful boy.

As he leaned in and hugged me I felt something happen between us. I don't think he noticed it, but I felt something when we touched. He just hugged me for a few moments before she noticed and finally turned to him and asked what he wanted with a scowl on her face.

"Kayce did you want any water before we go back up?" he asked. He looked different when he talked to her. He looked tense.

"Yeah I'll take some. Thanks Bella." She said. That's when I recognized her. She was the president of the drama club. She then went back to her previous conversation.

"That's a pretty name. I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He said with a smile.

"Bella Swan. I guess I should be heading back out to the front." I said. I had to get out of there I was going to do something stupid.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella. I hope I see you around more often." He said.

"Break a leg!" I said right as I fell flat on my ass. Edward stood there for a moment before laughing at me as he helped me up. Let's just say one of the most embarrassing moments in my life.

"So does that happen often?" he asked.

"Only all the time but you get used to it." I said as I was leaving.

When I got back to the front my head was spinning. To say I was confused about my feelings was an understatement. I have never felt this way before. Edward made me feel things. I was in a bad position. But I knew I couldn't dump Jacob for Edward. Edward was just nice. There was no way he would like me as anything more than a friend. The next day I saw the last showing of the play. To say I was blown away would be putting it lightly. Edward was a fantastic actor. I actually believed everything that came out of his mouth. He could have told me I was a man from Texas and I would have believed him. He was a natural. He was going places. But me being the shy person I was I left right after.

As the semester went on it was time for the end of the year drama club banquet which was when I saw Edward again. I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I ended up winning vice president for the next school year for the drama club. Over the summer all the officers got together to discuss the upcoming year. Edward was there and we sat right across from each other. He was prop master I guess. I was just glad to have someone to talk to while the others were having a hardcore discussion over t-shirt colors. Then as my junior year began with our annual drama open house. I saw Edward leading an improv game. I realized this is the boy for me. I didn't want to keep living my life like this. I can't just settle for Jacob. I want something more and Edward Cullen can give me what I need in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Everything in the twilight world belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

After the open house I found myself in a difficult situation. How the hell was I going to break up with Jacob? This was the final break up. I can't be doing this breaking up and getting back together again shit, it's been happening for so long. It really wasn't fair to either of us. We both deserved to be happy. It was clear to me we weren't right for each other, but to him that was a different story. I wasn't sure how I was going to break up with him for good this time. But I knew I just had to bite the bullet and do it.

Finally one day at lunch I decided that today was the day. I needed to get my big girl pants on and just do it.

"So Jacob I was thinking that maybe we should just be friends." Okay maybe that wasn't the best way to do it.

"What do you mean 'just be friends'? Why the hell are you doing this again? Don't I make you happy? You promised that you would give this a shot! I won't be here for you forever!" he said. I knew he would be angry. I didn't realize he would be this upset.

"Jacob I know what I said and I meant it at the time. It's just these past few months I haven't been happy. I really tried, but I just don't feel the same way about you!" I said trying to be as honest as I can with him.

"Bella you said you loved me! Did you lie about that too? I can't believe you would do this to me! Do I really not mean anything to you?" I really wish he hadn't brought love into this conversation. To be honest I did love him, but only as a friend.

"Jacob I have just been thinking about these past couple of years and I haven't been happy. I honestly tried but I just can't make myself love you the way you want me to! I can't keep doing this!" I just want to get this over with already. I just don't understand why he won't let me go. Let us go.

"Bella, why did you have to do this? I was willing to give you everything. Why was I not good enough?" he said. He was on the brink of tears. I have to keep telling myself that this was the right thing to do.

"Jacob believe me this was for the best. We will find the people we were meant to be with one day. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I said as I walked away from my past. I knew this was going to be hard. I just wish there would have been an easier way.

As I walked away from him I happened to catch a pair of emerald eyes watching me walk away with a curious expression. But I couldn't look at him for long before the guilt sunk in. I broke up with Jacob for him. But I just can't bring myself to feel happy about it at the moment.

After my break up with Jacob I took a couple of days to pull myself together and decided it was time to make a move with Edward. We had only one class together and it just so happened to be a theater class. We had assigned seating when we were in the classroom and I just so happen to get the chance to sit next to him. We would at the beginning of make small talk. One day I was trying to figure out a class to replace my seventh period elective. Apparently there weren't enough kids to fill the class so I had to choose a new one.

"Do you have any suggestions on what I should take?" I asked him. I was kind of hoping he would suggest the class he was taking.

"Well I heard Culinary Arts were pretty fun. You get to try all of the stuff you make. You said you liked to cook it would be perfect." He said while looking through the elective sheet.

"I already took Culinary Arts I last year. I actually got into vocational culinary but it interfered with our drama class. I was thinking of taking another theater class. But I don't want to take Drama I again."

"Wow that's impressive Bella! Well I'm taking Theater Production. We basically build sets and learn more of the technical side of theater. Would you be interested in taking that?" As he said that I couldn't help but notice a little flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Well I never thought about it before. It could be fun. At least I'll have a friend already in the class." I smiled at him hoping to get one in return.

"You know if you wanted to take a class with me you could have just said so. I know I'm the highlight of your day" the bastard had the nerve to smirk. Of course he didn't know how true his words were.

"I'm just giving you a hard time Bella. If I was being honest I'm kind of glad you picked it. There isn't really anyone in the class that I really connect with like you." For once he looked really serious and then his crooked grin returned.

"So are you excited for auditions? I believe were doing _Once Upon a Mattress_ right?" He would get whatever part he desired. He was just that good.

"I'm a little nervous. I really want Sir Harry but if I don't get it there isn't really any other part that I would want to be. Is that bad?" How could he possible think he wouldn't get the part? Did he really not see how amazing of an actor he is?

"Edward you are an amazing actor. I really wish you would give yourself more credit." He really needed to see himself clearly.

"Bella it is one thing to be in a straight play, it's another thing when it's a musical. You don't even know if I can sing." Is he crazy?

"Edward you will be fine! Just trust me okay? I wouldn't lie to you" I placed my hand on his without even realizing it at some point during our conversation. As I went to pull away he held my hand for a moment longer. Then of course the bell rang. We both head off our separate ways. Before I turned the corner I looked back at him one last time, and found him looking back at me with a smile on his face.

A few weeks go by and it is now October. Time really does fly in high school. Edward and I have been getting closer each day. Homecoming was next weekend and I decided I was going to ask Edward. On Wednesday after school it was time to help build the set for the school musical. And yes Edward did get the part he wanted. As I was walking over I saw my friend Alice give me a thumbs up. She knew I liked Edward for a very long time. She gave me the encouragement to ask him myself.

As I walked over to where Edward was I had to mentally prepare myself. I have never asked someone out before. I just need to keep in mind that I need to breathe every once in a while. As I got to the stage I noticed he was helping someone measure a flat so I decided to wait till he was finished. The distraction helped me to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. Remember just breathe.

"Hey Edward!" Okay this is it. No backing down now.

"Hey Bella! What do you think of the set? It's looking pretty good."

"Oh yeah it's looking pretty great. So Edward I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. I had a question I wanted to ask you." Oh my god! I can't believe I'm doing this. He wasn't really helping the situation either because he looked nervous too.

"Sure what's up Bella?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the homecoming dance with me." I looked up at him and he literally had no expression on his face. Talk about being rejected before he even said a word.

"Umm I'm not sure if I am even going to go, but if I changed my mind I'll let you know okay." Wow that was a total bust. Now I know what rejection feels like. I have never felt this emotional over a boy in my life. I was to the point of tears. After I got my answer I mumbled an 'okay' and then left. I couldn't stand being around him at the moment.

The next day was interesting to say the least. When I went to sit down at my lunch table I saw Jacob in my seat. He said he need to talk to me.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I figured since we both don't have dates you and I could go together." Wow. No I can't do this right now with him. So my answer to him might be a little less polite than my original answer would have been.

"No Jacob. I thought I made it clear the first time. I don't like you in that way and will never will. So please just leave me alone. Besides I already have someone else in mind that I want to go with." After that I left I didn't want to sit and fight with him. He wasn't worth it.

It was now Friday and I just couldn't wait to go home and wallow. But Alice insisted that I stay and play some improv games to make me feel better which would have worked if Edward wasn't there. When it was over I went to the auditorium to grab my stuff but before I was out the door someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey Bella I wanted to ask you something before you left." He looked nervous.

"Okay shoot." I really hope he's going to ask me.

"Bella will you go to Homecoming with me" he said with a smile and a hand through his hair. He was actually nervous that I would say no.

"Of course I will Edward!" This day couldn't possibly get any better.

Even though Edward put me through hell the past two days there was no way I would say no to him. He was just so amazing and I can't help but wonder were this is going to go. After we talked about Homecoming we exchanged numbers finally. He said he would text me and we would figure out what we were going to wear. I honestly didn't care what the reason was; I just wanted an excuse to talk to him.

The Homecoming dance is one week away and I can't help but feel nervous. I want everything to go well. But when I looked into Edwards eyes when I said yes I could tell that there was something there. I couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning of our journey together.


End file.
